The Way It Used to Be
by TrappedInYoMind4eva
Summary: The trio is out of Hogwarts, and are going on with their lives. Harry has a daughter named Hermione, whose mother died when she was born. She’s about to find out what (or more like who) happened in Harry’s seventh year that separated the real Hermio
1. You Tell Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

**Summary: **Harry has a daughter named Hermione, who learns of the original Hermione. She plots to bring Harry Potter and Hermione Granger back together again.

**A/N:**This fic is mostly based on a foreign film I once saw.

In the center of Diagon Alley, right in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, a small eight year old girl stood in the doorway tapping her foot impatiently. Every so often she stared at her magical watch, then wrinkled her nose and glanced around the street. She had perfect almond-shaped green eyes and thick dark brown hair that was messy in an adorable way.   
  
Just as she turned around to go back into the store, someone tapped her shoulder. He offered her flowers, which she sniffed at and then threw away from her. He gave her a stuffed bear, which she hugged and then placed on top of the flowers. With an exaggerated sigh, Harry Potter knelt in front of his daughter, his identical green eyes a mixture of joy and guilt.   
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry, will you ever be able to forgive me?"  
  
"Daddy, do you know how long I've been waiting here for you? I've been waiting for twenty minutes. And before that, Uncle George offered me this creamy pastry. He told me he hadn't done anything to it. So I ate it, and I turned into this big flapping canary! Uncle George started laughing 'cause he said that Uncle Fred had jinxed those, but I didn't think it was funny because I started to shed, which was really gross, and this weird lady with big glasses who was looking scared gave me a strange look, and that made me feel embarrassed, because all these big yellow feathers were falling off my head, and -"  
  
Harry cut her short by lifting her up on his shoulders and spinning her around. Hermione squealed loudly and clutched his neck, while Harry pretended to choke. Passerbys smiled and some waved at Harry. He spotted a couple of giggling girls coming his way. Hastily, he scooped up the flowers and the bear and handed them to his daughter.   
  
"What do you say we go home and get everything ready for your birthday party tomorrow? Auntie Luna said that she would stop by with Uncle Ron and help us set stuff up. And how about we stop at the Leaky Cauldron on the way?"  
  
"Sure Dad, anything to avoid your cooking."  
  
"You're going to pay for that one, 'Mione." And with that, Harry took off at break neck speed before she got a firm hold of his neck again, causing his daughter to giggle and scream again.   
  
The next day, Hermione got up and rushed down the staircase of the spacious house to the living room. Her father was an Auror, and he was the greatest. Their house was very large and very magical, but sometimes it felt lonely. Still, she couldn't have asked for a better dad.   
  
It was still pretty early in the morning, and she was sure that Harry hadn't woken up yet. But she knew that after she had gone to bed, he had left the letter from her mother under all his presents. Even though her mom was dead, Hermione still had a present from her every year. Before she died, her mother had left her a letter for her to open on each of her first ten birthdays. They had been enchanted to recite their contents to her in her mother's voice before she learned how to read. And it was the best present that anyone could have given her, besides having her mother back again.   
  
Hermione slowly found the letter beneath all her other gifts, and she smiled sadly and happily as she opened it and started to read.   
  
_My dear sweet Hermione,  
  
So much time has passed by if you are now reading this. You are probably a smart, adorable girl, and if you are anything like your father, you are probably also caring and sensitive to the boot. Hopefully, after you read this letter, you will understand much about me that I never revealed to you before. I am sure that what I am going to tell you is something that your father has never mentioned to you before either, and maybe, even from my grave, I can help make Harry happy again. Because I am certain that even if he appears carefree and joyous, beneath that sturdy façade there is a deep sorrow and desolation that only one person can penetrate.   
  
I do not know if you have met this person by now, but my guess would be that you have not. For she, just like your father, is very stubborn and good at avoidance. Her whole personality is unique and amazing, and she was, and still is, the only woman for your father. Unfortunately for him, he realized it too late.  
  
That woman's name is Hermione Granger, whom you were named after. I hope you find a comfortable place to sit, because this letter is going to be pretty long. It will be an emotional journey for such a young child. I am going to tell you a story about Harry, Hermione, and me that you have never heard of, that no one besides us really knows.  
  
It all began ten years ago, in the fine establishment of Hogwarts (I can't wait till you open the last letter I'm going to leave for you, it's full of stuff about that place), when we were all in seventh year..._


	2. Back Again

**A/N: **Much of this story will be set in the past. The italics are Hermione's thoughts. I also want to give a thanks to the reviewers for chapter one, and to my wonderful beta reader, Clarisse.  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione Granger stepped onto platform 9 ¾, her face depressed and excited at the same time as she prepared to face her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. She waved goodbye to her parents and the Weasley's one more time before stepping onto the train behind Ron and Harry, both of whom she had spent most of the summer with. Hermione smiled as she adjusted the Head Girl badge on her chest. Her parents had been so proud, even if they didn't fully understand what it was. _And Harry's Head Boy_. Hermione smiled again as she saw Ron run after Luna and shamelessly wrap his arms around her. They had gotten together over the summer, and Hermione had to laugh at the thought of Ron being so infatuated with anyone.   
  
"Hey, Hermione, isn't this great? We have our own compartment, and it's huge. Oi, Ron, you and Luna can sit in here with me and Hermione over here." And with that, Harry Potter turned around and gave Hermione a happy boyish grin that made her heart flip.   
  
_When did he get so hot?_ Hermione thought as she took in his appearance as he scanned the crowd for familiar faces. _When do I think of my best friends as hot?_ _ Anyway, Harry and I aren't like that_. Hermione flinched inwardly as she told herself that. In sixth year, Harry had suddenly become a magnet attracting all sorts of fickle and frivolous witches in the school. _Who was the girl he told me he dumped last week? I can't remember if her name was Sherry, Mary, or Carrie_. Hermione knew all too well that it would probably be worse this year.   
  
_And you can't really blame them_. For Harry, at an incredible height of 6' 2'', was the definition of sexy. His stunning green eyes seemed to grow more like emeralds every day, and his pitch-black hair still had its trademark messy, tousled look. And tough practices of Quidditch over the summer had only served to make his muscles even more pronounced. He had also finally lightened up a bit over the summer; it was the first time he had ever really seemed to enjoy himself after Sirius's death. But Hermione knew that Sirius's death had changed him so much that he never seemed to trust anyone besides his closest friends anymore. _That would probably be why he doesn't have a steady girlfriend.  
_  
Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus quickly joined Harry and Hermione in their compartment. After a quick catching up session about everyone's summer, they all settled down to play a game of Exploding Snap.   
  
"Can you believe that this is our last year at Hogwarts?" Harry directed the question at everyone, but Hermione knew what he was thinking. Hogwarts was his home, and she was pretty sure he didn't want to leave it.   
  
"Oh Harry, don't feel so bad. Pretty soon you'll be an Auror, so caught up in your work that you won't even have time to worry about old Hogwarts." Harry smiled at Hermione's attempt to cheer him up and stroked Hedwig's feathers, staring off into space.   
  
"Well," said Ron. "I think that we should make sure that this is the most bloody great wonderful year we have. And that means we have to win the Quidditch cup, win the house cup, and drown Snape. Actually, I'm not very picky how we kill him; he just needs to be dead. We can kill Malfoy along with him."  
  
Then everyone besides Luna and Hermione started to talk about Quidditch strategies. Luna just looked bored as she pulled out a copy of the Quibbler. Hermione, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and grabbed her copy of Hogwarts: A History from her purse and started to read.

Harry and Hermione waved to their friends as they went on into the Great Hall. They both had responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl, and were supposed to wait for their instructions from Professor McGonnagall.   
  
She appeared a little later, looking quite flustered, and proceeded to tell them their instructions and the locations of their new dormitories (off a passage leading out of the Gryffindor common room).   
  
"Now, you two and your friend Mr. Weasley have been fighting the Dark Lord every year since you came here. Regardless of the fact that you have escaped him every time, I think that by now you have learned the importance of informing the Order of your suspicions. I won't elaborate very much now because I think Dumbledore will be speaking to you more about this. I just want the two of you to remember that you are Head Boy and Girl, and you have certain responsibilities that you have to take care of."   
  
Professor McGonnagall nodded to them, and they had both started back to the Great Hall when she stopped Hermione.   
  
"Oh yes, Miss Granger, I almost forgot. I have to speak with you about something for a moment please." Hermione gave Harry a slightly puzzled look and shrugged, but joined McGonnagall nonetheless.   
  
When Harry had disappeared into the Great Hall, McGonnagall smiled at Hermione. "Don't worry, Miss Granger, this isn't about your schedule. Surprisingly everything worked out fine in that department this year. Now, what I wanted to talk to you about was my niece."  
  
"Um, your niece, Professor?" _I didn't know she had a niece._   
  
"Yes, my niece, Tina. She went to Beauxbatons until this year. She is in seventh year and I am almost certain that she will be placed in Gryffindor. Now, Miss Granger, I would like for you to help her accustom to Hogwarts, as she was very torn by having to leave her home and friends. My brother, who is her father, recently got a job in the Ministry that he felt he could not turn down."  
  
"Of course, Professor, I will show her around. But why-"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Miss Granger. I am quite sure you two will become fast friends; you are both actually quite alike. Now do excuse me, I must go speak to the first years, it looks like Hagrid has just returned with them."  
  
And with that, she hurried off, leaving a slightly confused Hermione wondering exactly what she had gotten herself into. 

"So Hermione, what did McGonnagall want with you?" Ron had stopped groaning about how hungry he was long enough so that he could form a sentence, which Hermione took as a sign that he was curious.   
  
At that moment, a tall, leggy, blonde haired Ravenclaw passed them and gave Harry a slightly reproachful look as she stomped over to her table. Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, looked indifferent and just shrugged.   
  
"Hey Harry, isn't that the Mary-or-Carrie girl you went out with a week ago?" asked Ron, momentarily distracted from interrogating Hermione. "Why'd you break up with her anyway, she seems nice enough and not to mention has a pair of damn fine legs."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes; lately, Ron and Harry had taken to discussing their love lives in front of her quite freely. She didn't know why, but it annoyed her. The fact that they always expected her to give them advice on how to act with their dates just annoyed her even more.   
  
"Well, Sherry was nice, but she was kind of dull to hang around with. Anyway, she doesn't seem my type." _So her name is Sherry_.   
  
"Really Harry? Who is your type?" Lavender cut into their conversation in a friendly yet flirtatious voice, but no one really cared because she and Seamus had been going steady for almost a year now. Hermione, bored and annoyed by Lavender's advances, turned around to Ginny and Ron to tell them about McGonnagall's niece.  
  
"I don't know, I guess when I finally see the girl who I know is going to be mine, I'll let you know, Lavender." Harry was smirking and going into full flirting mode, when Lavender's reply made him freeze.  
  
"Well, you must be pretty blind then, because you don't seem to notice what's right in front of your face."  
  
As Professor McGonnagall stood up to announce that the sorting was about to begin, and many people cheered, Harry hissed, "What are you talking about?" to Lavender.   
  
"Never mind, if I told you, you'd probably deny it anyway." And with that, Lavender turned to Seamus and whispered something.   
  
Harry was stopped from getting Lavender to explain what she meant because of the hush that was falling over the Great Hall as the first first year put the sorting hat on.


	3. Too Damn Perfect

  
  
**Chapter 3**

**Too Damn Perfect  
  
**

Flashback Continues  
  
One by one, the first years were all sorted into their houses. Harry clapped enthusiastically along with the other Gryffindors as the new additions to his house were made, all the while ignoring Ron's incessant mumbling for food.   
  
"And now, joining us from Beauxbatons, we have Tina McGonagall, who is a seventh year student. She will also be sorted into her house for this year." As Professor McGonagall said this, a hush fell over the Great Hall. Many students were wearing confused expressions and most seventh years were craning their necks to get a look at Tina.   
  
"Hey, did either of you know McGonagall had a daughter?" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and started to say something, but Lavender gestured at them to be quiet.   
  
Harry shrugged and looked up as he heard Ron's soft whistle. Making her way towards the Sorting Hat was one of the most attractive witches Harry had ever seen. At first glance, she just seemed remarkably pretty, but when you got a good look at her face, you couldn't glance away. Her whole body gave an aura of delicate yet intelligent beauty. Dark, exquisitely curled, chocolate brown hair framed a perfectly chiseled face, out of which sapphire blue eyes gazed confidently at the students in front of her.   
  
Tina McGonagall smiled softly at her aunt and took a seat on the stool. The hat had barely touched her head before it shouted Gryffindor. For a moment, silence reigned in the Great Hall.  
  
The next second, applause and cheers shattered the calm. Tina looked relieved as she made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat on the opposite side of Hermione.   
  
"So Tina, have you found out your classes yet for this year?" asked Hermione.   
  
Professor McGonagall seemed to be right; Hermione and Tina were very much alike. After being introduced to all of the seventh year Gryffindors and many other seventh year boys from other houses who kept walking up; Tina had started to talk freely with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Mostly Hermione though, as she seemed to be in awe of Harry, and Ron was still stuffing his face.   
  
"Yeah, Aunt Minerva gave my schedule to me before I was even sorted. We should compare them later, I'm pretty sure we'll be in all the same classes. I'm particularly looking forward to Arithmancy this year; it was my favorite class last year." At her comment, Hermione squealed happily and started to talk about all her favorite classes.   
  
As they talked, Tina kept glancing at the ceiling. "It's just bewitched to look like that, isn't it? I remember reading about that in Hogwarts: A History."  
  
Ron snorted and spit out his Yorkshire pudding, and Harry laughed. Hermione gave them a dirty look as Tina glanced at them quizzically. Ron finally spoke up.  
  
"I don't think Harry and I will be very surprised if you tell us about a plan you have to liberate all house-elves." Tina looked confused and just chose to ignore Ron's comment.   
  
"Hermione, do you know that Aunt Minerva mentioned to you last summer I saw her? According to her, you seem to be one of the brightest pupils she's ever had. Would you mind terribly if we studied together for Transfiguration? It's my weakest subject, and it's going to be horrible having my own aunt for a teacher."   
  
"Of course not! It'll be great having someone to quiz me during study sessions." _Thank God Tina's so easy to get along with.  
_  
  
"What, are Ron and I worthless now? We better watch out Ron, or else Hermione's going to ditch us and leave us to fail History of Magic." Harry joined into their conversation.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I always take notes in that class. It's the only thing that keeps me from falling asleep. You two are welcome to read them if you want," Tina reassured them. This time Ron nearly jumped with joy as he told her she was a lifesaver. Even he was laying it on thick. _Doesn't he already have a girlfriend_?  
  
For some reason, the way Harry was glancing at Tina made Hermione uncomfortable. She quickly grabbed Tina's arm and made for the exit. "Why don't I show you where our dorms are?"  
  
As the two girls left chatting, Harry stared intensely at Tina's back. It seemed that seventh year had taken quite an interesting turn. The next morning, Tina was waiting for Hermione in the common room. Together, the new friends started to make their way to breakfast.   
  
"I'm so glad we have the same classes, Hermione, it'll make everything go by so much faster. Does Parvati take Divination? I was wondering because she seemed highly offended when I told her that Divination always seemed like a bogus subject." Tina unconsciously flipped her hair and held on to her huge stack of books that were identical to Hermione's.   
  
"Oh, she and Lavender are completely obsessed with-" Hermione stopped her sentence abruptly, as she saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle blocking their path into the Great Hall.   
  
"Get out of my way, Malfoy." Hermione stood up straight so that he could see the Head Girl badge shining clearly on her chest. He just arched an eyebrow at her and glanced at Tina.   
  
"Careful Granger, that's no way to speak to your betters. I came here to introduce myself to someone who is on a much higher level than you. Do you think you could give us a moment?" He tossed the last part contemptuously at Hermione, who felt her blood boil with every single one of his words.   
  
Tina coolly took out her wand and stared at Draco. "I strongly hope that if you are intelligent, you will get out of our way. Of course, you have just proved to be an egotistical jerk, but that's not very surprising, considering your father was that stupid scumbag, Lucius Malfoy. Anyway-"  
  
Malfoy's face got an ugly look. "Don't you dare talk about my father that way, you muggle lover. I'm going to make you pay for what you said."   
  
As Malfoy took a threatening step towards them, a sarcastically amused voice from behind rang out. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Hermione turned around and saw a very angry Harry standing there with his wand clenched in his fist. As Malfoy sent a livid glare in Hermione's direction and stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle in tow, Harry strode toward them and pocketed his wand.   
  
"I see you've met the world's foulest git. If he ever bothers you again just let me know." Tina was still looking a little shocked as she followed Hermione and accidentally bumped into Harry and dropped half her books.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going-" Tina mumbled as she bent to pick them up.  
  
"That's all right, here, I'll carry these for you." Harry smiled softly at Tina, and she smiled back. Hermione felt her stomach clench painfully and shook her head. _How come he never picked my books up all those times I dropped them?  
  
_  
Hermione dejectedly looked at the perfect picture before her. "C'mon you two, we better eat fast or we'll be late to Potions."   
  
And with that Hermione strode off towards the Great Hall, trying to forget the look in Harry's gorgeous green eyes as he smiled at Tina. 


	4. Wish You Were Mine

Title: The Way It Used To Be 

**Author:** **TrappedInYoMind4eva **aka refa. (Nabz you are the koolest beta, even though I don't know

what that exactly means!!!)

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione. I refuse to write anything else in hp.

**Summary: **The trio is out of Hogwarts, and are going on with their lives. Harry has a daughter named Hermione, whose mother died when she was born. She's about to find out what (or more like who) happened in Harry's seventh year that separated the real Hermione from Harry. Except now the story gets interesting, because the real Hermione's coming back, and her little namesake isn't going to let things stay in the sad state they are now.....

Chapter 4 

**Wish You Were Mine**

Two weeks later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laden with huge amounts of homework. They were sitting in the library attempting to finish an essay for Transfigurations when Professor McGonnagall stepped into the library and made her way towards their table. She was smiling, a fact that made Ron relieved, and which made Hermione and Harry feel confused.

"Well, Potter, I think I have some news that will make you quite happy." Now that she had reached them, Professor McGonnagall was positively beaming at Harry, who was gazing at her with amusing consternation.

"Um, what is it, Professor?"

"You are the quidditch captain for Gryffindor this year, Potter! I had been hoping to get permission for you last year, but the whole fiasco with the lifetime ban and that woman had to be sorted. Of course, once everyone saw how well you played last year, no one had any objections to my decision."

Harry couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face, though he glanced at Ron to see how he was taking it. Ron had improved greatly as Keeper in sixth year, even though he had been slightly overshadowed by everyone's joy that Harry was back on the team. But as McGonnagall left, Ron didn't seem to be jealous.

"Well, mate, I don't think I'm very surprised. I always knew that you'd be captain. We've still got our work cut out for this year though. We have to find two new beaters, a chaser, and maybe come up with a better defensive strategy."

Harry's face relaxed a bit as he nodded at Ron, who grinned back at him. Hermione knew that he had been worried about how Ron was going to take the fact that Harry was Head Boy, and now quidditch captain to boot. She got up and gave him a hug, which seemed to surprise him.

"Well, Harry, congratulations. Don't stress yourself too much, quidditch isn't everything you know. I think it's pretty obvious that we're going to win this year, with you as captain and Ron as keeper."

"Thanks, you two." Harry's green eyes looked content as he started discussing scheduling practices and try outs with Ron. For a moment, while Ron was writing something down, their eyes met and Hermione felt an emotion she couldn't name pass through them. But it was quickly over as Ron started talking again, leaving Hermione wondering if she had imagined the whole thing.

.........................................................

Two days later, Harry held tryouts for a new chaser. They already had one, Ginny Weasley, and Harry had gotten rid of the old beaters, who were rather clumsy. The whole Gryffindor quidditch team showed up, and a long line of nervous looking Gryffindors. Hermione went more out of support for Ron and Harry than curiosity, as quidditch had recently started to get on her nerves.

As the hours slowly rolled by, Harry began to get more and more frustrated. He just couldn't find a Chaser who worked well with the rest of the team. Surprisingly, Dean and Seamus had shown up for tryouts, and Harry had ended up making them Beaters, which automatically canceled the Beater tryouts that were supposed to be held tomorrow.

Then, as Harry shook his head exasperatedly at Dennis Creevey and told him to try again next year, a familiar hush fell over the talking students who were grouped nearby. Harry looked up and saw Tina holding a Nimbus 2000 while she thoughtfully studied the sky. To say he looked surprised was an understatement.

"Tina, I didn't know you played Quidditch." Hermione's voice broke the silence that had fallen around them. Tina looked up and smiled at her before she replied.

"Well, I played as Chaser for five years on my house team at Beauxbatons, and I've had private lessons from my dad ever since my mom allowed me on a broomstick. I guess it just made sense to come out here and try out."

Harry's mouth had opened slightly when Tina said she had played for five years. Having such an experienced player on the team would be a great boost for Gryffindor. But Harry wasn't going to judge until he had seen her fly.

Tina seemed to know this. While everyone gathered around to watch and Harry gave instructions for Ron, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus to take their positions, Tina mounted smoothly on her broomstick and took off.

Right after thirty seconds, everyone could tell who the new Gryffindor chaser was going to be. _Like it's a surprise anyway, it was obvious when she mounted her broom that she was going to be picked_, Hermione thought bitterly.

Tina was, in all ways, a perfect flyer. When she dismounted from her broom after scoring five times with Ron as keeper, everyone on the quidditch field cheered. Ron had a goofy grin on his face and kept jumping up and down, yelling about how they were going to cream Slytherin, and he was joined by almost everyone else. People kept coming up to Tina and congratulating her, asking her questions about her average game points and stuff.

In the middle of all this, two people were silent. Harry was watching Tina with an expression full of such obvious desire and lust that Hermione, who was silently watching Harry, felt nauseated. She followed his gaze to Tina, who was staring back at him, looking very beautiful with her hair tousled and windswept. She was flushed, a fact which no one else noticed, and which made Hermione's heart feel like icy fingers were gripping it.

Almost as if in a trance, Hermione excused herself and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. When she turned back to survey the field, Harry still had not looked away from Tina.

..................................................................

It became almost a horrible pattern, one that seemed to bereave Hermione's life of any former happiness it had ever had at Hogwarts. It started out with small things, such as Harry not waiting for Hermione anymore to go to breakfast together or not showing up for their study sessions as often.

Then it escalated to larger situations. Harry didn't have time to spend the weekends with her and Ron anymore. Well, he did have time to spend with Ron, since they almost always practiced quidditch any chance they got. It made Hermione feel left out.

He didn't need her anymore, that much she understood. It was almost as if he had hung a sign on himself telling her to go away. Now that he had Tina, he didn't need her help with Potions or Transfigurations anymore. Now that he had Tina, he didn't need to copy her History of Magic notes anymore. _Was that all I counted for, a prized tutor to be left when a more attractive one came along?_

At first Hermione didn't know why she was so bitter, or so angry at Tina. Tina had been nothing but kind and incredibly friendly towards her since the moment they met. She always included Hermione in everything she did, and always tried to invite her whenever she and the other girls were doing something.

Tina seemed to be popular with girls like Lavendar and Parvati too. Those two, who always had some dirt on everybody, never seemed to gossip or backbite about Tina. To them she was perfect, the best combination of brains and beauty possible. And what hurt even more to Hermione was that Tina didn't even seem to know what she'd won.

The days rolled by and before long it was nearing Christmas break. That Saturday, Hermione got up feeling refreshed and, for some reason, really happy. This was the last Hogsmeade visit before break, and she knew she would spend it with Ron and Harry. Quickly getting dressed, she hurried to the common room.

Harry and Ron were sitting in front of the fireplaces, playing Chess. They both looked up as she came towards them and smiled.

"Hey Hermione, any chance you can help me save face here? It's only been three moves and Ron has checkmated me already." Ron smirked as Harry stared hopelessly at the board.

Hermione grinned. "Have you guys had breakfast yet? 'Cause I was thinking we should eat quickly so we have more time to spend at Hogsmeade."

"We got Dobby to bring us some food, but we can always go to the Great Hall again and help you eat," Ron said, getting up quickly and forgetting about the chess game for a moment. _Is he ever not hungry?_

"Sure, let's go," said Harry quickly, glancing at the chessboard and winking at Hermione.

A little later, while they were finishing their food, Ron spoke up. "I think we should head to the Three Broomsticks first today. Dean and Seamus told me they have something fun planned for the seventh years."

Hermione nodded though not very excitedly. The big "surprise" was all Lavendar and Parvati could talk of for the last week. Harry however choked on his waffle and muttered something in which the words "sorry" and "can't go with you two" were audible.

"What?" asked Ron, looking sort of hurt. "Why not, mate? I mean, we always do stuff together at Hogsmeade."

Harry stared at his food, looking embarrassed. "I kind of asked Tina to spend some time with me today."

Ron chuckled. "Its about bloody time. Why didn't you just say so? This is great. You two can hang out with me and Luna."

Harry nodded and grinned when Ron said Luna's name. Neither of them noticed Hermione pale. _So I'm supposed to be the fifth wheel, huh?_

"Thanks, Ron, I knew you'd understand," said Harry, looking releived as he dug into his waffle again.

"Yah," Ron replied, his mouth full of food. Suddenly swallowing, he choked. "Argh, I forgot to ask Luna. You don't think someone else asked her do you?"

Harry snickered as Ron turned pale. Ron glared at him and looked for Luna, who had just entered the Great Hall. "Oi, Luna, can you join us at Hogsmeade today?" Ron yelled this sort of loudly, so that half the people in the hall heard.

Luna didn't seem embarassed. "Sure, Ron." Grabbing some food, she headed towards them. Harry made a gagging face and Hermione rolled her eyes as Luna and Ron began to kiss like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said softly, not wanting Luna and Ron to overhear.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I have a chance with Tina?" Harry continued hurriedly without letting her say anything. "Like, do you think she likes me back? She seemed pretty happy when I asked her out, but I mean, you know her better than me so..." He trailed off, looking lost.

"Um...I don't really know, Harry, I mean..." Whatever lame thing Hermione was going to say next was cut off because Harry wasn't listening to her at all.

All his concentration was focused on a beautiful brunette with blue eyes making her way towards him with a smile. Tina sat down between them, murmuring a greeting to Hermione. Harry had a goofy smile on his face and he leaned over to her and whispered something. Tina giggled as his arm snaked around her shoulders. _He should be mine. Damn it, I loved him first. _

Muttering something, Hermione got up and left. She didn't think she could take this anymore.

.............................................

**Plz review!!!!**


End file.
